


screaming and chaos

by nyajiang



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyajiang/pseuds/nyajiang
Summary: 源特车





	screaming and chaos

**Author's Note:**

> 锁文重发

尖叫与混乱

利特觉得自己不应该放始源进来，更不应该心软让他爬上了自己的床。

如果他乖乖睡觉的话， 一切就都还好商量。

但是始源没有给他思考这些的机会，突入其来的吻太强硬，撩拨而出的欲望又那么强烈，混着酒气的霸道让他根本无力反抗。

衣服很快就被撇了一地，被子踹到了脚下，两具躯体在黑暗的房间里抵死缠绵，好像要把对方吞进自己的身体里，辗转呻吟。

始源把他的腿推至胸前弯折出一个艰难的角度，一边死死地压住他一边往里顶胯，肉体的撞击声混杂着润滑液的水声猛烈的响起。

他要被折磨死了。

那种混杂着痛苦与欢愉的生理感受把他的理智撕的粉碎，连带着一句句不完整的话语。

“你……你轻点……”

过深的探入让他觉得头皮发麻，眼前是一阵一阵的烟火，在烟火里看见始源吻下来的脸。

“我太想哥了，原谅我，原谅我。”

始源第一次没有因为哥哥的求饶而心软，反而单手搂住了哥哥的脖子发了狠的亲下去，身下的动作也是愈发狂浪。

一点点呻吟被始源的吻吞下，他不想听到哥哥拒绝他，只想让这具身体彻底的臣服。

但是利特从来就不会反抗，他顺从的接受这那不讲道理的吻与蛮横的冲撞，即使他已经感受不到快感，只剩下疼痛的累积，他也是心甘情愿的。

越痛，也就越真实。

始源咬着哥哥的锁骨射了出来，没有带套，这不像严谨的他，也不符合利特洁癖的性格。

但是哥哥默许了这混乱的一切。

第二次的时候始源的理智稍微的回来了一些，他去倒了杯水喂给了虚弱的哥哥，然后从床头柜里拿了一盒还未开封的杜蕾斯。

“哥帮我。”

始源叼着安全套袋子的一个角，利特伸出微微有点儿颤抖的手接过来，撕了两下没撕开，始源攥着他的手腕帮他。

好看的手指握在那狰狞的挺立上，始源突然间有点不忍心，他拿过纸巾来帮哥哥把手上的润滑液揩净。

“怎么了？”利特看出来了弟弟少有的落寞。

“没什么。”

始源低下身子去吻他，从眉梢眼角到喉结肩膀，然后搂着哥哥坐了起来。

利特叉开腿骑在他身上，裸露在外的皮肤让他觉得战栗，回手去勾被子。

始源从床上捡了自己的衬衫给哥哥简单套上，衬衫上的扣子刚刚被他扯掉，现在只能松松垮垮的挂在哥哥的胳膊上。

“坐上来。”

利特很听话，扶着那话自己慢慢的往下坐，坐到一半不敢动弹。他胆子小，需要别人强硬一点。

始源就按着哥哥的胯往下，不顾哥哥的手在他背上胡乱的抓挠。

“都做过一次了怎么还这么紧……”

等到全数没入的时候，利特的腿先软了，手搭在始源的脖子上挂着，两个人脸颊挨着脸颊，缓缓的摩挲。

“哥，我胡子会刮疼你吗？”

“会。”

虽然这么说，利特却没放手，反而转过脸去用舌尖舔舐着弟弟下巴上稀疏的胡茬。

始源一用力，把哥哥抱了起来，就着插进去的姿势走出了卧室。

利特紧张的夹紧了腿，胳膊用力的环住身前人的脖颈。

“你干嘛？……”

“看看风景。”

利特还没反应过来就被按在了落地窗上，后背隔着衬衫贴在了冰凉的玻璃上，激的他往始源怀里靠。始源没有停滞，下身起了动作。

这个姿势很累人，利特没有依靠，搂着始源脖子的手使不上力，背后又是光溜溜的玻璃，下面因为重力的原因进的很深，又慢慢的进出不肯给他个痛快。

“你放……放我下来！”

始源往后一撤力，利特腿一软跪在了地上，然后就被翻了个身从背后进入。

始源的力气真的很大，强迫他分开着两条腿，趴在落地窗上，然后狠狠的往里顶，自己欲望的前端时不时的蹭在了冰冷的玻璃上，想抚慰一下却又被钳制住了手。

“始源……始源……始源……”

求饶是没用的，利特下意识的叫着弟弟的名字，头脑已经不甚清醒，快感与羞耻感占据了他的理性，一边让身体叫嚣着索求，一边却让眼睛委屈落泪。

“哥你别哭，你别哭……我很快……我很快的。”始源松开了紧攥着的手腕，让哥哥向后窝在自己的怀里，自下而上的顶弄。

“我没力气了……始源~始源……救救我……”声音里夹杂了一些哭腔，始源知道哥哥已经到了极限，便掐着哥哥的腰狠狠的顶了几十下，释放了自己忍耐多时的欲望，而早就被刺激着射出来了的人，下身连带着精液润滑液湿泞不堪。

利特似乎是昏睡了过去，又似乎还残存着一点意识，在被抱回床上的时候，还挣扎着要去洗澡。

始源轻声安慰着，用被子把哥哥裹好，转身去浴室放水。

他知道哥哥最喜欢的水温，他知道哥哥喜欢什么味道的浴盐，他甚至很清楚的了解到哥哥身体的每一处角落，可以在不弄醒哥哥的基础上为他清洁身体。

“我这么了解你，哥可曾知道我的一分一毫？”

一直闭着眼睛的利特突然睁开眼看他，虽然疲惫 ，但仍旧是温柔且包容。

“你想让我了解你的什么呢，始源？”

“一切，我的一切。”

利特从水里支起身子，湿淋淋的靠了过来，把始源散乱的头发拨到一边，丝毫没有畏惧的直视着他的眼睛。

“我了解你们每一个人。”

“我不想让哥哥去了解别人，爱没那么多，给我的又太少。”

“但是爱，一次只能全身心的给一个人。”

始源向前吻住了哥哥的唇，他不想去听那些什么狗屁理论，也搞不懂爱情真谛，他只想一个人拥有所有，全部，完整的哥哥，以及哥哥心里那个唯一的位置。

浴缸里的水因为多一个人的介入而不断溢出，渐渐激扬的水声也昭示着另一端情欲沉沦的开始。

就算明天哥哥的心里会装着另一个人

至少在今天，也请只属于这个可怜的我。


End file.
